Lelouch's birthday
by Fullmetal207
Summary: Its Lelouch's birthday. He's thrown a party and everything is going great, until Milly gives Lelouch her gift and things get out of hand. Lemon. Slight OOC


Wow, second M rated story in two days huh? I got too much free time. Well this, also, goes out to my British buddy. Only a one shot this time but I think you'll like it!

"Happy Birthday! Dear Lelouch! Happy Birthday to you!" sang the student council members merrily as Lelouch blew out his birthday candles. "Thanks a lot guys this really means something." said Lelouch, smiling a smile that hadn't been seen for a very long time. Everyone was there. Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen, even Suzaku. The internal tension was high but they didn't let it show. Today was a happy day! Lelouch had turned 19. Him and Kallen had been dating for a while. Life was good when it was simple. "Alright! Present time!!" shouted Milly. "Everyone shape up and present your gifts!" said Milly in a joking, militaristic type manner. Everyone saluted and ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with boxes wrapped in decorative paper. "Here buddy!" snickered Rivalz as he tossed Lelouch his box. "Just in case Kallen is feeling a little down when your not around!" said Rivalz as he broke down laughing when Lelouch pulled a dildo out of the box. "Ha ha! Very fucking funny!" snapped Lelouch as he chucked it at Rivalz head. "Asshole" muttered Lelouch as Shirley gave him her gift. "Its not much but I wanted to give you something" said Shirley, holding onto the hem of her dress nervously. Lelouch took a small charm bracelet out of the box and smiled, "Its wonderful Shirley, I love it. Thank you very much" smiled Lelouch, giving her a hug that almost made her faint. As the night rolled on. More presents and cake but for some reason, Milly hadn't gotten Lelouch anything. "That's funny. She spent all her time organizing this party, getting everyone here, and making all of this stuff, yet didn't get me a present? Something is fishy here." thought Lelouch, but waved theses thoughts away and returned to the party.

As the night rolled on people started to leave, tired for the night. "Bye Lelouch! Nice party!" said Rivalz as he pulled Milly aside. " Couldn't help but notice you didn't get Lelouch anything. What's up with that?" asked Rivalz. The response was a hearty laugh and a pat on the head before Milly walked back in, taking a small vile out of her pocket. "…….That doesn't answer my question!" shouted Rivalz as he turned around and walked to his bike. "Women, cant live with them. Cant live without them." he said somberly as he revved the motor and drove off. As Milly returned to the room with Kallen and Lelouch she smiled and poured the two a drink, and one for herself. She also took the time to slip the contents of the vile into one of the drinks. "Oh I got something for Lelouch, its better than all of your damn presents combined!" whispered Milly, laughing evilly to herself. She walked back over and gave Lelouch and Kallen a glass and raised her own. "A toast! To Lelouch! He's 19 now and still cant catch a cat in a foot race!" giggled Milly as she drank her glass. "Ha ha. Isn't a toast suppose to make someone feel good?" smirked Lelouch as he and Kallen both gulped down there drinks, much to Milly's delight. Kallen gagged, for she had the spiked drink. "What the hell was that?!" shouted Kallen. "What?" asked Milly innocently. "It tasted…..weird" said Kallen, shaking her head. "But I guess it was nothing" said Kallen, laughing weakly. "Oh! Look at the time! I forgot! Be right back! Don't start another party without me!" said Milly running out of the room, laughing quietly. "Yes! Super Aphrodisiac worked! Now any second, the fun should start!" laughed Milly, amazed at how well her plan worked. As Lelouch and Kallen waited, Kallen started to feel very, very strange. Before she knew it, she was on top of Lelouch and where having the hottest make out session she had ever seen! Spit and tongue was everywhere as Milly watched from around the corner, smirking in victory. Then Kallen suddenly stopped, much to Lelouch's surprise. "W-What? Is something wrong?" asked Lelouch, a little red from what had just happened. "Your pants. Off. Now" demanded Kallen standing up. Lelouch's mouth hit the floor in embarrassment and shock. "E-Excuse me?" asked Lelouch, unable to put any other thoughts together. "Your pants and your boxers underneath. Off. NOW!!" shouted Kallen, scaring both Milly and Lelouch.

Lelouch obliged. Who was he to say no? Who would say no? He undid his pants and pulled both that and his boxers down, turning redder as Kallen smiled. " Good boy. Don't be shy. You'll be enjoying this soon enough" said Kallen kneeling down in front of him. Lelouch turned as red as a tomato and blinked multiple times. "Kallen! T-This is so unlike you! Not that I'm complaining but-" the rest of his words we cut off by a moan of please as Kallen took his erected member in her mouth and started to bob her head back and forth. "You talk way to much. Just shut up and take what I'm giving you" said Kallen, repeating the process and giggling every time the young man moaned. Now is when Milly chose to strike, she walked back in the room, pretending to look at her watch. Hey guys I'm ba-!" she stopped in fake shock as Lelouch stared speechless and Kallen looked over Lelouch's member, still in her mouth. Milly assessed the situation and smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Didn't I say don't start a party without me?" snicker Milly as she walked over and kneeled next to Kallen, licking up and down Lelouch's shaft while Kallen focused son the head. "A-Ah! Milly! You too?!" gasped Lelouch, turning redder by the second. Milly laughed, "Of course! I spiked Kallen's drink with my new Super Aphrodisiac! I knew she would get so horny, she wouldn't mind me sharing you." She then returned to licking and sucking up and down while Kallen sucked fiercely on the head of Lelouch's ever throbbing member. As Lelouch wondered what he did in his life to get something as great as this, the pace started to quicken and the girls had switched positions. Now Milly was the one sucking on the tip while Kallen was sucking vigorously on the shaft. "L-ladies! I think you should know. Im almost at "that" point!" said Lelouch, as another wave of pleasure swept over him. Milly and Kallen both smirked at each other and started to suck and lick faster. Lelouch could bear it no longer and released his hot, sticky seed into Milly's mouth, much to her surprise. Milly smirked and kissed Kallen, sharing the viscous liquid with each other before both swallowing a portion.

Lelouch blushed and went to stand but was pushed back down by both the girls. "We aren't done with you yet" said Milly taking off her shirt and bra while Kallen did that same. "We both have giant breasts but we cant decide whose are better!" said Kallen sounding almost innocent. "So we need you to tell us whose are better!" said Milly, sounding almost as innocent. Lelouch again turned as red as possible and thanked the gods that granted him this. "Who am I to turn you away?" smirked Lelouch as both girls giggled in excitement. "Ill go first, since you probably get one of theses all the time from Kallen" smirked Milly as she wrapped her pale breasts around Lelouch's member, squishing them together and rubbing them up and down along his shaft, eliciting a moan from the boy. "How does it feel Lelouch?" she asked in a seductive tone, rubbing faster and licking the tip of the head as it popped up and down. Lelouch could not explain the euphoria he was feeling and only manage another moan as he gripped the arms of his chair. Milly smirked in victory, "I'll take that as "Very good Milly!, go faster!" " she laughed as she did just that. Lelouch blushed and gripped the arms as hard as he could and moaned loudly before releasing the white liquid over his classmates face and breasts which made her giggle. "Mmmm, so good!" she said seductively as she wiped some on her finger and licked it off.

"Yeah, yeah! Now its my turn!" said Kallen ravenously as she moved into Milly's position, now placing her breasts around Lelouch's member as well. "Now show me what you got babe." remarked Kallen as she started to move her breasts up and down vigorously. "I-I don't know if I have anything left!" moaned Lelouch, turning white knuckled from gripping his chair from the pleasure. She smirked and moved faster, squeezing her breasts tighter around his member, making him moan loudly. "Gah! Ok maybe I do!" moaned Lelouch as he felt the heat building inside him again. She increased her pace and also started licking the head as it bobbed up and down, making Lelouch moan again. Lelouch could hold it back no longer and moaned as he again covered his classmate in his white, sticky seed. Kallen smirked and sucked the remains off of the head as she and Milly pushed their semen covered breasts together, making a wet squishing sound. "How was your present Lelouch?" they both said, smiling as they rubbed their faces together, smearing the liquid all over each other. "Ive only got one thing to say. Best. Birthday. Ever!!!!" laughed Lelouch.

So there you have it! R&R!!


End file.
